Yes it does
by zozomigirl
Summary: Deidara is bring resembles to a cretain object and it is not making him happy. DsidaraxSal OC. Yaoi


Deidara's car came to an abrupt halt in the garage. He had been out all day shopping for fall decoration to spruce up his house, but in vain he only ended up with a beautiful cornucopia.

The blond placed the car in park and removed the keys, depositing them in his pocket. He picked up the beautiful object that was setting next to him and proceeded inside. As he walked in the door the smell of pumpkin pie was imminent in the air. This smell made Deidara feel relaxed and welcomed, due to the fact that he loved the fall as much as he loved Sal.

Deidara removed his shoes and slowly walked into the kitchen taking in the delectable scent. He reached the table and placed the cornucopia in its center. Beautiful, he thought to himself " now it only needs the finishing touch." Dei walked down the hall, at the end a small closet stood tucked into the wall. He opened the door and pulled out a box from the top shelf.

Sal jotted up the basement stairs. "I am parched, wonder what there is to drink around here." The boys Dark violet hair slid in front of his face as he moved towards the fridge. Sal shook his head, removing it from his view. "That's better" . It was then that he noticed the object setting on the table. A confused expression overcame his face "when did that get their" he said as he went over to examine the cornucopia. He took a good look at it and noticed something peculiar that was protruding from inside . He reached in and pulled the gourd out. "Ha haha" he snickering as he held the gourd up to get a better look at it.

From behind him came a rustling noise. Sal turned around to see Deidara holding two porcelain turkeys. He walked over to the table and sat the turkeys down next to the cornucopia. Sal gazed over at him "hey Dei Dei" he said as a malevolent expression spread accost his face.

The blond turned his head in the direction of his lover. " Check out this gourd, it is so cute and it looks like your dick" Sal said smiling very widely.

The blonds eyes grew big " give me that" he said and snatched the elongated object from Sal. He looked it over closely. "It looks nothing like mine."

"Oh yes it does" Sal said taking the object back into his possession.

"No it doesn't" Dei pouted "it looks nothing like mine, mine is way bigger than that" he said crossing his arms.

Sal held the rounded end of the gourd tightly in his hand. "Oh it most defiantly does" Sal said realizing that the subject was making Deidara uneasy.

"No! It's not true."

Sal looked over at him and licked the elongated end of the gourd. " MMM even tastes like you"

"I don't taste like a gourd, and my cock doesn't resemble that thing either" he said stomping his foot on the ground.

A grin overcame the violet haired boy face as he said his next words " You think that's so, well let me show you." Sal dashed over to where Dei was standing and pulled his pants, and boxers down; exposing the blonds member.

Deidara quickly placed his hands in front of his member in an effort to cove himself up."God damn it! What was that for" he shouted.

Sal ignored the blonds words of shock as he removed the hands and held the gourd up next to Dei's member. " See, I told you they looked alike,well maybe not the color, but everything else"

Deidara pushed the hand that held the gourd away from his cock. The subject of the matter was now really getting on his nerves. " There is no way that fucking thing looks like me!" he shouted, flailing his arms in the air.

"Oh Dei Dei" he said very calmly " why are you so naive? One can clearly see what it resembles, and it just happened to be you." He moved in closer to the blond.

"No No No No No!" Deidara shouted "No it doesn't!, no it doesn't!, no it doesn't!"

All of the sudden Sal feel something pushing against his pants "no it doesn't" Shut up Deidara .He took a hold of the boy and began to passionately kiss him.

The shocked Deidara let Sal's toung slip into his cavity, reaching every possible spot with its firmness. Sal moved his hands up and down the blonds body pushing him against the front door as he began to suck on Dei's lower lip.

"mmmmmhhhhh" Deidara began to moan as his erection was now being caressed by Sal's knee. "You like that don't you Dei Dei?" he said pressing his knee harder into the blond.

Sal removed his knee and licked his way down Deidara's neck, making sure to get the exposed skin on his lover's chest. But that wasn't enough he wanted more. He fiercely began unbuttoning Dei's shirt licking the hole way down to his erection, where he removed it from the blonds pants.

He took his prize and began to suck it, making Deidara clutch his hands up against the cold door. Sal moved up and down the shaft pressing his teeth slightly down into the blonds skin, while his hands toyed with his entrance. This sensation made Deidara's ecstasy go over the top.

"Oooooooooo" the blond whimpered as his lovers fingers prodded at that pleasure spot inside him. Dedara felt overcome with pleasure letting his lover have his way with him . He arched his back shoving himself deeper into Sal "ssssssssshhhhhhhh" he moaned as he grasped the door even harder. With that the blond came in Sal's mouth.

Feeling Deidara's worm seeds suffuse down his throat made his erection throb. Sal quickly removed his fingers and mouth, licking up the cum that resided on Dei's tip. " Mmmmmm your so sweet" Sal extolled, while he quickly moved the boy towards the couch.

He shoved the blond down on all fours, and placing his hands on Deidara's hips he licked the boys entrance. Dei whined as the hardened toung moved along his skin.

"Just cum……inside me already" the blond pleaded between breaths. Sal stopped licking the boy and moved his throbbing, pre-cum soaked member up to Dei's entrance. Without hesitance he plunged himself inside, making Deidara scream out his name. Slowly he pulled out and slammed back down into the boy hitting his pleasure spot. His thrusts became more rapidly, and with each thrust he hit that spot even harder.

"Mmmmmm" Sal moaned for he knew what was coming next. "Dei I'm going to cum" he managed to utter out as he came inside Deidara.

This feeling of ecstasy made Dei's limbs go weak under him, he struggled to stay upright but fell flat onto the couch. "Ahhhhh" Sal screamed in pain as he was ripped out of Dei.

Sal carefully positioned Deidara on his back and laid his body snugly up against the blonds. Placing one arm around him he gave the boy a kiss on the cheek "I love you."


End file.
